User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Prince of Persia Moveset
The Prince is the main protagonist in the Sand of Time series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography I'VE LOST MY DONKEY, FALLEN DOWN A CLIFF AND HAD A ROCK DROPPED ON ME. NOT IN A GOOD MOOD. The Prince is the son of King Sharaman; he is also the younger brother of Malik. Growing up in the palace of Babylon, the Prince was trained to use the sword by his older brother Malik when their father would leave for war. He was also known for his kindness and good heart, often going out to speak with his people. This is where the Prince learned his parkour skills, his years of playing amongst the street and rooftops, pretending to be "all manner of creatures". THE LEGACY OF THE PRINCE *''Prince of Persia'' *''Prince of Persia 2'' *''Prince of Persia 3D'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Winthin" *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' *''Prince of Persia (2008)'' (based on his appearance) *''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' Arcade Opening Rival The Traveler Reason: By the lighting, the prince believes The Traveler is an corrupted and asks him if he is one. The Traveler awnsers nothing, and The Prince say he has to do this the hard way. Ending Gameplay The Prince can be considered as an combo-heavy character. His moves are based on sword moves, his moves are Elika (his partner) moves and his moves are a mixture of his gaunlet and acrobatic moves. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Sword Combo' - file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png - The Prince does a sword combo. *'Sword Dash' - or + - Dashes foward and hits the opponent. *'Sword Combo Up' - + *'Down Sword' - + *'Aerial Sword Combo' - file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png (Air) *'Aerial Sword Dash' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Sword Combo Up' - + (Air) *'Downward Sword Slash - + (Air) : The Prince slashes downward straight from the air center (Triangle Moves) *'Prince & Elika Combo''' - "You can combo with square moves to make a good combo." There are four possibilities, just like Raiden:(file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_triangle.png), (file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_square.png, file:btn_triangle.png), (file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_square.png, file:btn_triangle.png), (file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_triangle.png, file:btn_square.png, file:btn_triangle.png) *'Elika Hit' - or + - Elika dashes foward and hits the enemy. *'Elika Up Hit' - + - Similiar to Elika Hit, but upwards. *'Elika Slide' - + - Elika slides, tripping the opponent. *'Aerial Prince & Elika Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Elika Hit' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Elika Up Hit' - + (Air) *'Elika Stomp' - + (Air) - Elika falls down and stomps the enemy from above. center (Circle Moves) *'Gaunlet Throw' - file:btn_circle.png - The Prince throws the opponent with his gaunlet. *'Enemy Jump' - or + file:btn_circle.png - The Prince jumps through the enemy, leaving him to attack. *'Acrobatic Hit' - + file:btn_circle.png - The Prince does a Spin in the air with his sword, similiar to Dante's Roulette Spin *'Parry' - + file:btn_circle.png *'Aerial Gaunlet Throw' - file:btn_circle.png (Air) *'Aerial Enemy Jump' - or + file:btn_circle.png (Air) *'Aerial Acrobatic Hit' - + file:btn_circle.png (Air) *'Aerial Parry' - + file:btn_circle.png (Air) (Throws) *'Sword and Gaunlets' - or - The prince grabs the enemy with his gaunlet, does a sword slash and throws them out. *'Uppercut'- - The Prince uppercuts the enemy with his gaunlet. *'Stomp' - - Throws the enemy down and stomps him. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Fertile Ground Heal' - (Level 1): Elika heals a fertile ground, killins the enemy who gets hit by the light. Works the same as Jak and Daxter's Precursor Legacy. *'Elika Time' - (Level 2): The player controls Elika for a short time, earning kills. Pressing will make The Prince assist her. *'The Power of Ormazd' - (Level 3): Elika gives some of her powers to The Prince, making him more powerful. After the cutscene, the player controls Prince and earns one-hit kills. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Looking For My Donkey': The Prince enters the stage asking for Farah, shouting her name. *'Meet My Sword': The Prince gets into a fighting stance. Winning Screen *'Heal': Elika heals a fertile ground Losing Screen *The Prince gets in a wounded state. *Elika slaps The Prince. Costumes Prince of Persia The Prince's default appeance. Sands of Time Prince The Prince's unlockable, unlocked at Level 10. It's how he appears in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. "Prototype" Prince Early artwork of him. This is part of the Pre-Order costume pack. Minion Elika *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with The Prince. Gallery Prince.png|The Prince's look for PlayStation All-Stars SandsofTime.jpg|How he looks in Sands of Time. PPrince.jpg|Prototype Prince Elika.png|The Prince's friend, Elika Trivia *He is the third character to be in a Cel-Shading animation, the other two being Sly Cooper and Kat & Dusty. *Funny enough, Elika does NOT give the power to The Prince in their respective game. This move was made only for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. *He and Nathan Drake share the same voice actor: Nolan North Category:Blog posts